If only she loved me
by SaSaBookworm
Summary: Percy loves Annabeth, but as she leaves him on halfblood hill he is heartbroken. how will he be able to tell her that he loves her, if he can't face the rejection he believes he will get.


**Authors Note: I hope you like my story; it's the first one I've ever put up. All reviews and comments loved! **

Disclaimer: I super unfortunately do not own Percy Jackson.

Life goes on.

_Percy's POV__**.**_

As I stood there, watching Annabeth leave me on the hill, I felt miserable. I was sure now that I had feelings for her, and I was ready to tell her, but she left without looking back. She just had to love that jerk Luke, didn't she. I felt a sudden pit of rage engulf me as I remembered when she told me the last line of the prophecy. "_And lose a love to worse than death". _How could she love the guy that betrayed her and tried to kill her on countless occasions, and not me, who has saved her life many times over and been a great friend to her for four years. I turned around heartbroken as I headed for the van. At least I would see mum soon, and she always knew how to make me feel better.

_Next summer at camp._

It had been nearly a year since I'd seen Annabeth. I just couldn't face seeing her knowing that she would never be mine, so I didn't know what my reaction would be like when I did see her. I sat in my mum's car heading to camp thinking about the time Annabeth said she was coming to New York for a trip but I claimed to be on holidays then. And whenever she had written me long letters that I sent only short, dull replies. What would she think, that I hated her.

_Annabeth's POV._

I knew that Percy was arriving today, but I also was sure that he didn't want to talk, to me so I decided that I wouldn't go and meet him. I mean seriously, if he wanted to be friends he would have made an effort to talk to me, instead of ignoring my letters and attempts to visit him. I guess it's partly my fault though, I told him the last line of the prophecy and from then on he acted like he didn't want to know me, I must've offended him or something by revealing that I loved Luke. But that was ages ago, I know now that Luke didn't love me, and I just wish I could talk to Percy because if I just tell him that I think Luke is a jerk, maybe he will be my friend again.

_Percy's POV_

As I left my mum at the bottom of the hill, I hoped dearly that I would finally get to see Annabeth when I reached the top, I wanted to apologise and beg her to forgive me.

"Percy!" I head Chiron yell as I reached the top. It was good to see him again, but I mainly wanted to see Annabeth.

"Oh I'm so glad you made it back alive" he said.

"You can't get rid me that easily" I replied, now anxiously searching around Chiron for Annabeth, but when I realised she wasn't here, I felt extremely guilty. What had I done, lost a friend and a love because I was afraid to face my feelings, knowing it would end in rejection. At least we could have remained friends that way. Now she hates my guts.

"Hey Chiron it's great to see you, but I'm really tired, can I go to my cabin for some rest" I actually wanted to find Annabeth, but I was tired so it wasn't a complete lie.

"Of course Percy, I'll see you later then" he said as he galloped away.

I made my way down the hill again eagerly looking around. Once I'd dumped my stuff in my cabin I headed straight for Athena's. I had no idea what I would say to Annabeth, I just had to tell her what I felt, and this time I wouldn't let her run away until I was finished. I knocked on the door, even though it was open, and looked inside hoping to see her.

"Come in" she said, and I was thrilled to know that she was only metres from me.

"Hi" I said, as I stepped in. She was even more beautiful than ever, and she looked more mature and taller that last time we saw each other.

When she saw me she looked at me with extreme dislike and replied "what do you want".

I felt terrible, I loved her and she can't stand me, I was an idiot. I need to explain fast before she kicked me out. "Listen, I'm really sorry Annabeth for how I've acted towards you all year, but the reason was-"

"I don't want your excuses" she butted in flatly. "Do you have any idea how upset I felt whenever you sent me an excuse for me not to visit, or a letter with barely one sentence written in it! You hate me Percy, and I don't even know what I did wrong!" she yelled, and suddenly she was in tears. I felt dreadful, how on earth could I fix this. I decide to attempt and comfort her and try explaining again.

"Annabeth, I know I was a complete jerk, but you need to know why" I said as I moved closer to her. She sat on the end of the bed with her head on her knees. I sat down next to her not sure what to say next.

"Percy, just go" she said miserably.

I didn't want to anger more her so I left.

_The next day._

I sat at my table at breakfast, staring at my plate. I hadn't eaten lunch or dinner yesterday but still didn't feel like eating. All I felt was guilt. I badly needed to tell Annabeth how I felt, but she wouldn't let me. My other friends who I could talk to were away as well: Grover was off saving the wild, Tyson was under the sea building weapons for the fast approaching battle against kronos and me, and even my last resort Thalia was off with the hunters. So I couldn't talk to anyone.

I decided to go to practise sword fighting in the arena, it usually cleared my head. After maybe an hour I was hot and sticky, so I went to wash up. On my way back to my cabin, I saw Annabeth head into the forest. She hadn't seen me, so I decided to follow her. She stopped at Zeus's fist and sat down crying. I felt really bad and was about to step forwards and attempt to explain again, when she started praying.

"Mum, I know you don't approve of Percy, but please I beg of you, find a way to make him stop hating me. I don't know why he keeps trying to give me excuses about it, but I just can't face hearing them so I leave. Please mum, help me, I know I don't hate him, but I just wish he felt the same," she sobbed. Now I'm not usually the type who eavesdrops on people, but I couldn't believe my ears when I heard her. Annabeth doesn't hate me! I almost screamed in joy. I needed to talk to her, but I couldn't now or she would know I was listening, so I ran back to my cabin and watched the forest, waiting for her to come out. When she finally did I ran to her, but approached from behind so she could run off.

"Annabeth I'm really, really sorry for how I behaved all year" I rushed as she turned around and saw me. I hurried on "the only reason I did it was because I love you and was jealous that you love Luke. I know you don't feel the same, but if you ever can forgive me, I hope we can be friends again." I finished, my face felt bright red, I'd never told anyone that I had a crush on them, much less was in _love_ with them.

She looked absolutely shocked. "You...love...me?" she said looking very surprised.

I knew I would have to face the rejection coming so I may as well get it all off my chest first. "Yes. Ever since the end our quest to the Labyrinth. I was going to tell you at the end of the summer, but after you told me that you loved Luke I felt so upset that I just couldn't, then before I could even say goodbye to you, you left. I didn't want to see you or talk to you last year because I couldn't face rejection, but I can now, I was stupid, I'm sorry" I was getting redder by the second.

She looked at me still in shock, and said "I always thought I had said something that made you not talk to me, but that you were in love with me, I just didn't believe it was possible. Percy I forgive you, and I'm sorry too"- here it comes, I thought, the 'but I'm in love with someone else bit'- "because I should have known that you couldn't hate me. I did love Luke"- _did_, what was she talking about- "but now I love someone much braver, kinder and who actually care about me too. I love _you._" I stared at her, completely shocked. I did not see that one coming.

When I could finally think straight, I realised what she just said _"I love you"_, I could believe it! She loved me! After how I treated her, she loved me! I did the thing I'd wanted to do for who knows how long, I kissed her.

After who knows how long when we finally separated, gasping for air, I felt perfect! Annabeth loved me, and I loved her. We would never be unhappy again.


End file.
